Torrance County, New Mexico
Torrance County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of 2000, the population is 16,911. The county seat is Estancia6. It is part of the Albuquerque. The center of population of New Mexico is located in Torrance County, in the town of Manzano http://www.census.gov/geo/www/cenpop/statecenters.txt. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 8,666 km² (3,346 sq mi). 8,663 km² (3,345 sq mi) of it is land and 3 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.03%) is water. The county is primarily gently-rolling grassland ranging from 6000 to 6200 feet in elevation. The Manzano Mountains on the western edge of the county provide it with its only significant topographic relief. The other notable geographic feature of the county is the series of playas and seasonal lakes centering on Laguna del Perro southeast of Estancia. Adjacent Counties * Santa Fe County - north * San Miguel County - north * Guadalupe County - east * Lincoln County - south * Socorro County - south * Valencia County - west * Bernalillo County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 16,911 people, 6,024 households, and 4,391 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (5/sq mi). There were 7,257 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 73.89% White, 1.66% Black or African American, 2.09% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.13% Pacific Islander, 17.95% from other races, and 3.97% from two or more races. 37.15% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,024 households out of which 37.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.40% were married couples living together, 12.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.10% were non-families. 23.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.20. In the county the population was spread out with 30.40% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 29.20% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 9.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 105.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,446, and the median income for a family was $34,461. Males had a median income of $29,403 versus $21,833 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,134. About 15.20% of families and 19.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.50% of those under age 18 and 12.00% of those age 65 or over. Localities City *Moriarty Towns *Estancia *Mountainair *Willard Village *Encino Census-designated places *Manzano *Tajique *Torreon Other locality *Progresso Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Torrance County, New Mexico Category:Albuquerque metropolitan area